chapter 1 Sorry, I Do Not Know What love is
by SweetChocolateCandy
Summary: aku, seorang remaja setengah manusia. Ya, kau tahu? makhluk setengah manusia, dan aku tidak mengenal apa itu teman, sahabat, dan... cinta? Aku ditugaskan untuk melindungi seseorang dan setelah sekian lama bersamanya dan melindunginya, aku mulai merasakan sesuatu di dalam dadaku. Benda itu berdetak dengan sangat cepat setiap aku berada di dekatnya apakah ini yang disebut cinta?
1. Prolog 1

**Annyeonghaseo, kon'nichiwa, hello...^_^**

**Ketemu lagi dengan SweetChocolateCandy#lha ganti nama lagi? Entah kenapa ane pengen ganti nama yang bermakna 'manis'**

**Oke, yang di atas anggap aja gak ada#plak. Nah, sekarang ane pengen buat FF baru(padahal yang I'm not your sister belum ane lanjutin-_-).**

**FF yang I'm not your sister dengan sangat-sangat minta maaf ane terlantarkan dulu...*lompatkejurang. Otak ane bener-bener konslet, terus mikirin FF terkutuk(?) yang satu itu#maksud ane yang I'm not your sister itu looh...**

**Sebenarnya ane udah punya ide buat ngelanjutin, tapi males ngetik aja^^*authordibuangkelaut**

**Naaah,tentang ane dapet ide buat nulis FF baru ini ceritanya kayak gini, waktu itu ane lagi ngutak-ngatik internet. Terus ane nemu yang namanya 'cara membuat fanfiction yang bagus' langsung aja ane buka itu blog ****_end_**** ngebaca itu blog sampe abis.**

**Ehhh... tiba-tiba ada malaikat(baca: 'ide') lewat di otak ane.**

**Ane kan orangnya rada pikunan(?) biar gak lupa langsung aja ane tulis. Kan sayang banget, idenya udah susah payah masuk otak kanan malah keluar lagi dari otak kiri#heh, bukannya telinga?  
**

**(Loh, kok malah curhat#nyengir kuda)**

**Satu lagi, ane terharu bingits buat yang ngereview FF 'I'm not your sister ' *nangis terharu #lebay mode on**

**WTF... oke deh~ silahkan dibaca FF GJ bin gak jelas ini^^**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading ^o^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**1.) _Prolog_**

**a.)**_**Boboiboy Halilintar_  
**

Aku adalah seorang remaja yang sangat pendiam di kelasku. Dengan sifat yang sedingin es, mata merah menyala yang tajam dengan jaket dan topi hitamku yang bergaris merah, aku adalah seorang murid remaja yang paling di takuti di kelas dan seluruh sekolah. Bahkan aku tidak pernah berbicara, mengobrol, berkumpul dengan teman-teman tanpa keinginanku sendiri, Jangan bertanya padaku jika aku mempunyai 'teman'.

Dan yang pasti jawaban dariku adalah 'aku tidak mempunyai teman atau sahabat satupun'

Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa itu cinta.

Memangnya apa itu cinta?

Apa itu semacam kekuatan?

Ataukah itu adalah _musuh_ baruku?

Arghhh... itu membuatku pusing tahu!

Sudahlah jangan dibahas! atau kutonjok mukamu!

Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui tentang sekolahku, dan bagaimana semua aktivitas disekolahku.

Kau tidak tahu jika sekolahku adalah '_School Multiples'_

Yaitu sekolah yang memiliki dua aktivitas.

Yang pertama, pagi sampai sore hari itu adalah aktivitas para murid yang 'normal' belajar di sekolah ini. Menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar, bermain, mengobrol dengan teman-teman, bercanda tawa, dan yaahh, masih banyak lagi. Sungguh damai bukan?

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama...

Yang kedua, jam 09.00 malam hari sampai jam 03.00 itu adalah waktu yang paling ditakuti oleh murid-murid sekolah kami, karena banyak rumor yang bilang bahwa pada sekitar jam 09.00-03.00 aktivitas 'mereka' sudah dimulai.

kalian tidak tahu apa yang kumaksud dengan 'mereka'?

Haaaah... bener-bener deh! sudahlah, nanti kau akan tahu sendiri.

Sekolah yang sudah memasuki jam segitu, bisa dibilang _Night School For Spirit _. Waktu bersekolah untuk para roh, tapi tidak semua roh disini baik yeahhh... kemungkinan besar cuma sedikit roh yang baik disini, dan kemungkinan besarnya 'mereka' adalah iblis, iblis yang menakut-nakuti murid-murid di sekolah ini.

_Tak heran jika sering terjadi bunuh diri atau dibunuh dengan 'mereka'_

Ya, kebanyakan dari 'mereka' sering membunuh para murid atau guru pada saat aktivitas 'normal' kami berjalan, itu adalah iblis yang haus darahnya melampaui batas mereka.

Tapi bagiku itu bukan sebuah masalah...

_Karena aku mempunyai rahasia..._

_Dengan mataku yang semula berwarna merah terang, berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan... _

_Dan gigiku yang sedikit meruncing._

Tapi sepertinya kau tidak perlu mengetahui diriku yang sesungguhnya. Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti...

Aku mempunyai seorang majikan.

Ya, majikanku, sekali lagi, kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya.

aku diutus untuk menjaganya meski untuk _mempertaruhkan nyawa_...

Pada saat itulah aku merasakannya...

Merasakan cinta...

Kemungkinan besar aku mulai merasa bahwa aku menyukai majikanku, mungkin?

Oi, jangan menertawakanku! mau kutonjok mukamu sekali lagi hah?

Hei, meski aku makhluk setengah manusia, aku masih mempunyai perasaan tahu!

Mungkin karena aku terlalu sering bersama dan melindungi majikanku, perasaan itu mulai tumbuh. Bahkan aku baru sadar bahwa aku menyukainya saat aku berada di dekatnya, saat itu, dadaku berdetak lebih cepat. Jadi, yeaah jujur saja.

Aku menyukainya.

Hoi, jangan mengkritikku hanya gara-gara aku tidak mengerti bagian mana yang berdetak di dalam tubuhku!

Cih, sudahlah aku malas berbicara denganmu...

Daahhh~ oh ya, jangan lupa namaku Halilintar, Boboiboy Halilintar...

_Dan aku, adalah makhluk setengah manusia..._

**-oOo-**

**b.)_Yaya_**

Hai, namaku Yaya. Aku adalah seorang murid di yang bersekolah di SMAN Pulau Rintis 2.

Haaah~ kau tahu?

Kehidupanku di SMA saat ini sangat menyedihkan. Kalian pasti bertanya 'kenapa'

Bisa dibilang, kalau aku tidak mempunyai teman atau sahabat satupun.

Ya, aku...

Sendirian...

Tetapi jangan salah paham dulu aku mempunyai seorang sahabat yang sangat baik padaku, Ying.

Namanya Ying, gadis China yang sangat ceria, baik, perhatian, dan... errr... mungkin sedikit tomboy. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Ying, karena ia adalah sahabatku satu-satunya yang kupunya.

Oh, dan ada satu anak lagi...

Aku bahkan tidak percaya dengan pertemuan kami. Didunia yang sebesar ini aku bertemu dengan dia yang senasib denganku, tidak memiliki teman. Tapi, aku lupa namanya...

Kalau tidak salah namanya...

Halilintar.

Dia seperti... ekhm, menganggap semua yang ada di sekitarnya tidak ada. Maksudku, ia seperti menganggap yang namanya teman, sahabat, dan...

Cinta?

Mungkin sampai sini dulu aku membahas tentangnya, membahasnya saja sudah membuatku merinding ketakutan.

Oke, kembali dengan topik diriku.

Jujur, aku memang tahu kenapa aku tidak mempunyai teman. Mereka bahkan menganggapku aneh karena aku bisa melihat 'mereka'.

Ya, aku bisa melihat roh dimanapun, dan kapanpun.

Aku mempunyai sifat penasaran dan keingintahuan yang sangat besar, aku tidak sombong loh ya! itu memang sifatku. Orang lain mempunyai sifat yang berbeda-beda, kepribadian yang berbeda-beda, dan mereka tidak menyukai atau membenci hal yang sama. Bahkan sifat penasaranku ini bisa dimiliki setiap orang.

Dan sifatku ini membuatku menjadi seperti ini.

Kuulangi lagi, sendirian.

Aku bukannya mengeluh tapi, bisakah seluruh orang yang ada di sekolah ini ingin berteman denganku!

Itu kelihatan konyol tapi, itulah harapanku.

Harapanku untuk mempunyai seorang teman, harapanku untuk mempunyai seorang sahabat selain Ying.

Tapi sebelum harapan itu terjadi, aku sudah mengalami masalah...

Ya, masalah.

Itu berawal dari Ying, yang pernah menceritakanku tentang rumor mengerikan sekolah ini. Katanya, banyak siswa ataupun sisiwi yang pernah _**dibunuh** _atau bunuh diri di sekolah ini. Masih belum ada yang tahu tentang pelaku kejadian pembunuhan itu, bahkan tidak ada bukti yang jelas tentang kasus bunuh diri tersebut.

Dan cuma satu bukti tentang kasus itu...

_Kejadian pembunuhan itu berlangsung pada malam sampai sore hari._

Setelah Ying menceritakan tentang kasus diskolah ini, rasa penasaranku menyelimuti tubuhku...

Dengan perasaan yang nekat, aku menyelidiki tentang rumor itu...

_Dan aku bertemu dengan seseorang..._

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeey tamat!#eitsngawur.**

**Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ane gak buka laptop, ane bisa buka laptop sekarang. Yaah~ setelah nilai rapot PKN ane ngejebloss turun kebawah(?) laptop ane di sita sama kakak ane hehehe...**

**Sekali lagi ane mohon maaf ya.**

**Buat para pembaca yang udah menantikan chapter 4 buat Fic GJ 'I'm not your sister' masih dalam proses lantaran otak ane lagi kempes minta diisi ide ^^**

**Naah~ buat Fic yang judulnya 'Death Game' tolong lanjutin ya thor~ (ane gak tau nama authornya, lupa!)#lompatkelaut.**

**Sebetulnya ane pengen minta saran nih, itu nanti Halilintar enaknya pengan di mutilasi#ngawurlagi jadi makhluk apa ya? sebetulnya ane sudah nentuin kalo Halilintar bakalan jadi makhluk *piiiiiiiiiip...**

**(Hehehe... sengaja ane sensor*evil smile)**

**Terus nanti prolognya ane buat dua prolog.**

**Kan yang pair di prolog pertama#Fic yang kalian baca ini loh~ Halilintar ama Yaya, nanti di prolog keduanya ane bikin Ying ama Fang muncul yeeeeeey...#lompat-lompatGJpakettranpolin. Untuk yang sudah menantikan pairnya Ying dan Fang tunggu dulu ya! ^^**

**Oh ya, kan ni Fic ane buatnya pas banget harinya, maksud ane hari dimana para kakak-kakak pembaca dan para author-author yang sedang menghadapi maut#PLAAK**

**Maksud ane yang lagi menghadapi TRY OUT Ganbatte, jeongsin, and good luck yaaa! #ane jke-pop loh!**

**OKAY, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER, BYEEE!**

**Oh ya, ane lupa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?(oppss! caps lock nya jebol) _**


	2. Prolog 2

**Taufan: Yeeeey... ketemu lagi dengan saya, Tau...BRUK!#ditendangsamaauthorsampemental**

**Me: Haiii~ ketemu lagi sama ane di FF GJ ini. Loh, taufan dimana ya? #masang tampang watados**

**Halilintar: Tuh, dia nyemplung di laut.**

**Me: Biarinlah, oh ya, terimakasih sudah mereview FF GJ ini#sujud di lantai.**

**Halilintar: Mulai kum...**

**Me: Nah sekarang ane bakal menjawab semua reviews para readers sekaliaan~**

**Halilintar: Oi, jang...**

**Me: Dari yang pertama, untuk Arina nee-chan.  
**

**Iya, ini udah dilanjut kok, tenang saja, Halilintar gak akan ane mutilasi(?) jadi zombie kok^^ #sebetulnya ane juga takut sama zombie hehehe...**

**Halilintar: Aku di mutila...**

**Me: Untuk review dari Rin-chan 2930.**

**Terima kasih buat usulnya. Ane juga pengen Halilintar jadi manusia setengah vampire tapi, ada juga yang ngereview Halilintar jadi manusia setengah serigala, jadi yeaaah... ane tentuin dulu ya, Terima kasih udah repiuw :3**

**Halilintar: Hei...**

**Me: Sekarang dari .**

**Hehehe... maaf, OOC banget ya?#garuk-garuk kepala. Ini ane ngetiknya sampe larut malem, makanya hasilnya jadi OOC banget ya? sekali lagi gomenne ya **

**Halilintar: ...**

**Me: Nah sekarang, Waduh! udah mau mulai Ficnya. Nanti ane lanjutin bales repiuwnya di akhir FF aja yaaa~**

**Halilintar: #pundungdipojokan.**

**Gempa: (kok tiba-tiba nongol tuh anak?) Loh, Hali kenapa?**

**Me: Meneketehek #ngangkat bahu. OKE, SILAHKAN DI BACA FF NYAAA~  
**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy reading o**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**2.) _Prolog_**_** 2**_

**c.)_Ying_**

Hallo~ namaku ying, aku murid pindahan dari China dan aku adalah anak perempuan yang tomboy, ku akui. Aku juga pandai bersosialisasi dengan orang lain sehingga aku mempunyai banyak teman.

Tapi itu dulu...

Saat masih kelas 1 SMP dan aku masih berada di China, aku adalah anak yang mempunyai banyak teman, aku sangat bahagia pada waktu itu karena aku tidak merasa di acuhkan...

Tapi sekarang, itu semua berubah drastis...

Setelah 4 bulan yang lalu sejak kepindahanku, hal itu terjadi...

Semua mengacuhkanku, tidak ada yang menghiraukanku, tidak ada yang memperhatikanku saat aku mengobrol dengan mereka...

Kenapa?

Apa yang terjadi dengan sifat mereka?

Apakah aku telah membuat suatu kesalahan kepada mereka, sehingga mereka tidak ingin bertman lagi denganku?

Tapi itu semua tidak membuatku selalu merasa sendirian...

Karena aku masih memiliki seorang Yaya...

Dia menjadi sahabatku saat pertama kali aku memasuki sekolah ini. Saat itu aku melihatnya sedang duduk dibangku taman sekolah dengan kepala tertunduk kebawah.

Aku terus memperhatikannya...

Dan saat aku menghampirinya dan bertanya 'ada apa?' dia mengangkat kepalanya.

Aku terkejut saat melihat bekas jejak air mata yang sangat jelas di pipinya. Lalu kami mengobrol dan pada waktu itulah aku menyadari kalau dia sendirian. Aku berpikir sebentar, lalu pada waktu itu juga aku sudah memutuskan untuk...

_"Hey, Yaya."_

_"Y, Ya ada apa Ying?"_

_"Bagaimana kalau kita menjadi sahabat?"_

_"Um, eh, sahabat?"_

_"Ya, mau kan?"_

_"T, tapi aku..."_

_"Oh ayolah, aku ingin mempunyai sahabat saat aku mulai bersekolah di sini, maukan?"_

_"Ya, aku mau"_

_"Kalau begitu kita putuskan kita akan selalu bersama"_

_"Ya, selalu bersama."_

_"Janji?"_

_"Janji."_

_"Kita akan..."_

_"selalu bersama."_

_Menjadi sahabatnya_  


Berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, aku selalu bersama Yaya.

Aku tidak menyesal telah menjadikannya sebagai sahabatku.

_Selalu bersama_ itu adalah prinsip dan janjiku padanya...

_Selalu menerimaku dalam keadaan apapun_ itulah prinsip dan janji Yaya padaku.

Aku sungguh tidak menyesal berada disampingnya, benar-benar tidak merasa menyesal.

Oh ya, aku lupa kalau aku mempunyai penyakit didalam tubuhku. Penyakit yang selalu membuatku ketinggalan pelajaran, dan Penyakit yang susah sekali di sembuhkan dalam jangka waktu yang lama...

Dan mungkin bisa juga menyebabkan kematian?

_**Kanker darah Leukimia**_

Setelah tiga bulan bersekolah dan yang namanya sekolah menengah atas pasti memiliki banyak kegiatan dan ekstrakulikuler kan? apalagi yang sudah kelas sebelas sepertiku.

Penyakit itu menyerangku dan membuatku koma selama beberapa hari, tidak, mungkin kalau dihitung kembali aku merasa aku telah koma selama 1 bulan.

Dan saat aku sadar dan merasa sehat aku kembali menjalani aktivitasku bersama Yaya, itulah awal dari kejadian itu...

merasa tidak di pedulikan.

Loh, aku tidak menger...

... Tidak... tidak...

Ini tidak mungkin...

Bagaimana bisa...?

.

.

.

Ternyata, aku sudah...

**-oOo-**

**d.)_Fang_**

Fang, namaku Fang.

Aku berasal dari China, sama dengan anak perempuan tomboy yang berisiknya sampai 1 tahun gak berhenti-berhenti, Ying. Meskipun aku dari China sama seperti Ying, sifat kami sangat bertolak belakang.

Ying yang ceria, baik, setia, dan gampang bersosialisasi...

Sedangkan aku, pendiam, selalu memasang tampang dingin, dan kurang bisa bersosialisasi, tidak, bukan _kurang bisa tapi, _**tidak bisa bersosialisasi.**

Bisa juga disebut...

Lebih suka sendirian.

Tapi jangan salah paham dulu, meski tampang dan hatiku dingin, sebagian dari hatiku mulai menghangat sejak aku bertemu dengan gadis berhijab pink dan beriris _hazel_ itu.

Kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah...

Yaya?

Setiap kali saat aku dan Yaya bertatap muka, langkah kakiku terhenti dan berdiri di hadapannya. Biasanya aku akan _go ahead_ walau ada perempuan di depanku, Tapi kalau Yaya tidak...

Baru kali ini aku menyukai seorang perempuan di sekolahku. Biasanya aku hanya pasang tampang cuek saat aku dikejar-kejar, di dekati, atau dikerumuni saat aku memasuki sekolah.

Dan hari yang bisa membuatku terbunuh adalah saat hari _valentine_...

Jujur saja, aku adalah anak yang populer ke-2 di sekolahku. Kau pasti ingin bertanya 'memangnya siapa orang pertama yang _paling_ popular di sekolahmu?'

Dan pastinya aku menjawab...

Halilintar, titik, gak pake koma.

Aku heran kenapa anak yang paling ditakuti di sekolah ini justru paling populer di kalangan anak perempuan. Aku juga tidak percaya kalau dia termasuk anak yang emosional sama sepertiku, mungkin.

Dan itu membuatku ingin menyainginya.

Tapi, pikiran itu berubah sejak aku mendengar rumor mengerikan tentang sekolah ini. Tentang banyaknya kasus pembunuhan dan bunuh diri dari siswa sampai para guru juga ikut terlibat dalam kasus ini.

Setelah hari itu kulihat Halilintar lebih dekat dengan Yaya.

Setahuku, Halilintar tidak pernah seperhatian ini sama anak perempuan manapun.

Cih, sial dadaku sakit...

Memangnya mereka ada hubungan apa sih?

Apa mereka mencoba berteman?

Atau mereka benar-benar sudah...

Akkkh! apa yang kupikirkan, itu tidak mungkin kan?

Sudahlah, aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain...

Menyelidikinya...

_O ya, aku juga bukan makhluk biasa..._

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me: Yes, prolog 2 dah selesai~ Hali jangan lupa siap-siap buat main dialognya ya!**

**Halilintar: Tau' ah #langsung nyelonong pergi tuh anak.**

**Gempa: Halilintar kenapa sih thor?**

**Me: au' ah, gak ngulush. Oh ya, Fang juga mau aku sihir(?) jadi makhluk setengah manusia, tapi enaknya jadi makhluk apa ya?**

**terus nanti pairnya enakan HalixYaya, FangxYing, ato FangxYaya? duuhhh bikin pusing#kepiyer di lantai**

**Halilintar: Abaikan author GJ yang mulutnya pedas ini, yang penting _review._**

**Gempa: Review yaaaaaaaaaa~  
**

**Taufan: REVIEW, REVIEW ;3 JANGAN PELIT YA! #PEACE**

**Me: Hoi! jangan di rusakin lagi tuh caps lock!**

**Taufan: #ngacir duluan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Taufan: JANGAN LUPA REIEW YAAAAAAA! :3**

**Me: Duh rusak laptopku#pingsan**


End file.
